Sosuke's Sister
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Saki gets hurt while fighting the monster and Sosuke feels guilty. Will Saki and Sosuke be able to recover from their injuries and fears? Full Summary inside!


**Hi, I've decided to try my hand at Super Sentai writing.**

Full Summary: The Go-Ongers visit a BWX racetrack, where they meet Sosuke's sister, Rika Esumi who is a BMX racer. They also find out that she is also Go-On Pink. The Go-Ongers get a message from BOMPER that a monster is attacking in the city. The Go-Ongers plus Rika, head to scene to fight it. But Saki gets hurt while fighting the monster and Sosuke feels guilty. Will Saki and Sosuke be able to recover from their injuries and fears?

Pairings!

SosukeXSaki

RennXMiu

SosukeXMiu (one-sided)

**Note: I will not bash Miu, even though this is a Saki/Sosuke fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai.**

* * *

><p>"Sosuke, where are we going?" asked Hanto to Sosuke, who was driving the bus.<p>

"It's a surprise." He replied smiling.

The rest of the Go-Ongers looked at each other with confused looks.

After 30 minutes of driving Sosuke said, "Mina, we're here."

Everyone got off the bus and realised that they were at a racetrack of some-sort.

"Where are we?" asked Gunpei.

"We're at a BMX racetrack." Replied Sosuke.

"BMX?" asked Hanto.

"It's a type of motor cross racing." Replied Renn.

"Come on." Said Sosuke as he led the way to the bleachers to watch the race.

* * *

><p>At the bleachers...<p>

The group watched as a bright blue bike crossed the finish line ahead of the other bikes. Sosuke cheered along with the other supporters.

After the race had ended, Sosuke walked down to the bleachers and towards the bright blue bike. The rest of the Go-Ongers followed him. He waved to the rider and the rider waved back. When the Go-Ongers were in front of the rider, the rider took off her helmet. And the Go-Ongers gasped.

"Nee-san, that was an awesome race." Said Sosuke.

"Arigato, Sosuke." Smiled the girl.

"Mina, meet my elder sister, Rika Esumi. Champion BMX racer," said Sosuke to his team-mates.

"Hi, I'm Saki Rouyama, these are my friends Renn Kousaka, Hanto Jou, Gunpei Ishihara, Miu Sutou, Hiroto Sutou." Said Saki.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'll talk to you guys later, let me change out first." Said Rika, before she left to change.

"Ne Sosuke-san, your sister seems nice." Said Miu.

"She is." Chuckled Sosuke.

Rika returned 5 minutes later, what she wore surprised the Go-Ongers. She wore the same uniform as Saki, except that it was pink instead of yellow. And her hair was tied into a high ponytail.

The Go-Ongers, minus Sosuke, looked at her with surprised faces. She chuckled and said, "I guess my brother never mentioned this. I'm also Go-On pink. My partner is CraneV."

The other Go-Ongers were surprised by the news, but accepted it. However, their rejoice was short-lived when BOMPER gave them a message of a monster attacking the city. The Go-Ongers immediately headed to their bus and drove to the scene.

* * *

><p>At the scene…<p>

"Stop it!" shouted Sosuke.

The monster turned and saw the Go-Ongers. He laughed and said, "So you guys are the Go-Ongers, I thought that they would be adults not kids."

"We're not kids!" shouted Hanto.

"Mina, you ready?" asked Sosuke?

The rest of the Go-Ongers nodded and took out their Go-Phones, Brace Shift Changers and Grip Wind Triggers.

"Change Soul Set! Let's Go-On! Met-on!" said the Go-Ongers as they henshined.

"Mach Full Force! Go-On Red!"

"Just Correct! Go-On Blue!"

"Smile Blooming! Go-On Yellow!"

"Heart Pounding Delight! Go-On Green!"

"Dash Dynamic! Go-On Black!"

"Break The Limit! Go-On Gold!"

"Sparkling World! Go-On Silver!"

"Full Speed Ahead! Go-On Pink!"

Rika wore the same suit as Saki, but her suit had the number 9 on it.

"Pressing down the road of justice! Engine Sentai Go-Onger! Go-On Wings!"

"Mantan Gun! Soul Set!" said the Go-Ongers.

"Rod mode!" said Sosuke.

"Rocket Dagger!" said the Go-On Wings.

Sosuke charged towards the monster with his Mantan Gun in rod mode. Just as he was about to hit it, the monster suddenly traded places with Saki, who was behind Sosuke. Causing her to be hit instead, she fell down and demorphed.

"Saki!" shouted Sosuke.

The other Go-Ongers immediately ran towards Saki, seeing the distraction the monster teleported away. The other Go-Ongers also un-henshined. Renn checked on her and said, "Let's get her back to the bus, she might need medical attention. Sosuke picked up Saki and carried her bridal style all the way to the bus.

* * *

><p>At the bus… Miu's POV<p>

"Sigh, I wish that was me that Sosuke-san's carrying." Thought Miu.

Although Miu wanted herself to be in Saki's position, she felt sorry for her best friend. Perhaps that Sosuke-san's just guilty that Saki got hurt. Renn broke her thoughts by saying, "She's fine. She just needs to rest." Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"Sosuke, Miu you two can go in and see her." Said Renn, since he knew that Sosuke had liked Saki and Miu was Saki's best friend.

Miu and Sosuke nodded and went in to keep her company.

"So what was that monster anyway?" asked Hiroto?

"It's a monster called "The Switcher", he has the ability to switch places with his enemies, just like he and Saki switched places just now." Replied Rika.

"How do you know all this?" asked Gunpei.

"I battled him before, but I thought he was destroyed. But I was wrong." Replied Rika.

"So his main ability is switching places, can we somehow trap him with his own ability?" asked Renn?

"It's possible, but the problem is how?" asked Rika.

The rest of the Go-Ongers thought about it for a while until Renn said, "I'll go make dinner."

Shortly after Renn left to make dinner, Miu and Sosuke came out.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Sosuke?

"We were thinking of ways to trap "The Switcher"." Replied Hanto.

"The Switcher?" asked Miu.

"It's the name of the monster we fought earlier." Replied Rika.

"Eh? Nee-san, you knew about this monster?" asked Sosuke?

"Ah, I fought it before." Replied Rika.

Before Sosuke could say anything, Renn came and said, "Dinner's ready. Miu can you ask Saki if she wants to eat?"

"Sure." Replied Miu.

Everyone went outside for dinner. A few minutes later, Miu and Saki came out. Saki had a bandage on her head. Miu went to sit with Hanto, Junpei and her brother. Saki went to sit with Renn, Rika and Sosuke. Tonight's dinner was fried noodles. Everyone ate happily and Renn smiled. After dinner, Miu went to keep Saki company as she went to rest. The rest of the Go-Ongers were still thinking of ways to trap the monster.

"How about we try to fake him?" asked Hiroto?

"Fake him?" asked Hanto.

"We can try to pretend to attack him, but will hit the place where he'll appear next." Replied Hiroto.

"Good plan, but how do we know where he's going to pop up or who he is going to switch places with?" asked Renn.

Everyone thought about what Renn had pointed out. Miu soon joined the conversation. Just then Gunpei thought of something.

"Rika, did the monster have some sort of switching pattern?" asked Gunpei.

Rika thought about it for a while before answering. "Of course, The Switcher always switches places with the person or people that you are deemed to protect at the moment."

All of them looked at her with confused faces. So she continued to explain. "Remember I told you guys that I fought him before?"

The others nodded.

"Well, I was at a park when he attacked. I wanted to protect the innocent people there. So when I attacked, he switched places with a civilian. I wanted to protect them, that's why he switched places with one of them." She explained.

"I understand that, but why did the monster switch places with Saki?" asked Miu.

"Sosuke probably wanted to protect all of you, so he switched places with one of you guys. And Saki was the unlucky one." Replied Rika.

"_Nee-san you're right, I wanted to protect them. But I wanted to protect Saki more, I love her." Thought Sosuke. _

Everyone nodded and Sosuke said, "Mina, it's late. Let's all get some sleep, so if the monster attacks we are awake and ready to fight."

"Ok, good night Mina." Said Gunpei.

Everyone left but Rika.

"Sosuke, I need to talk to you." Said Rika.

"What is it, nee-san?" asked Sosuke.

"I think I know why the monster switched places with Saki." Said Rika.

"Why?" asked Sosuke?

"It's because you have a strong desire to protect her. You love her, am I not right?" Said/asked Rika.

"Nee-san, I love her. But will she hate me? After all I was the one who hit her." Said Sosuke.

"She won't hate you. She knows that it was an accident. The family of the person I accidentally injured didn't blame me. They knew that it was The Switcher's fault." Replied Rika.

Sosuke was at a loss for words and Rika could see a tear in his eyes.

"Sosuke, you have to tell her how you feel." Said Rika.

"Nee-san, but what if she doesn't love me back?" asked Sosuke.

"Whether she returns these feelings or not. I'm sure that she'll be happy that you told her. I may not have known Saki for as long as you do, but I do know that Saki is a cheerful and kind girl. She'll definitely be happy if you told her. So, Sosuke promise me that you'll tell her." Replied Rika.

"I promise." Replied Sosuke.

"That's good, now go get some rest." Said Rika before she left.

Sosuke followed his sister's example and went to sleep.

The next day…

Everyone woke up early; Renn was already awake cooking breakfast. While they waited for breakfast, Hanto asked, "Where's Saki, Miu and Rika?"

"They went for a walk." Replied Renn.

Just as Renn finished speaking, Miu, Saki and Rika returned.

"Saki, how are you feeling?" asked Sosuke.

"I'm fine, no need to worry!" smiled Saki.

Everyone smiled too.

"Alright, breakfast is ready." Said Renn.

Breakfast was sandwiches and omelettes again, but no one complained. After breakfast, everyone helped to clean up. Just as they finished cleaning up BOMPER came over with news about The Switcher attacking. The group quickly boarded the bus and Sosuke drove to the location, which was the park.

* * *

><p>At the park…<p>

"Stop it!" shouted Sosuke.

The Switcher turned around and said, "Returned for another trashing?"

"Yes, but this time you're the one that is going to be trashed." Said Hiroto.

The Go-Ongers took out their Go-Phones, Brace Shift Changers and Grip Wind Triggers.

"Change Soul Set! Let's Go-On! Met-on!" said the Go-Ongers as they henshined.

"Mach Full Force! Go-On Red!"

"Just Correct! Go-On Blue!"

"Smile Blooming! Go-On Yellow!"

"Heart Pounding Delight! Go-On Green!"

"Dash Dynamic! Go-On Black!"

"Break The Limit! Go-On Gold!"

"Sparkling World! Go-On Silver!"

"Full Speed Ahead! Go-On Pink!"

"Pressing down the road of justice! Engine Sentai Go-Onger! Go-On Wings!"

"Road Saber! /Garage Launcher! /Racing Bullet! /Bridge Axe! /Cowl Laser! / Rocket Dagger! /Mantan Gun!" said the Go-Ongers in unison.

"CraneV Soul Set!" said Rika.

"Mina, remember the plan we talked about yesterday. Let's use it." Said Gunpei.

"Consider that done." Said Sosuke.

Sosuke swung his Road Saber towards The Switcher, but he switched places with Hanto this time, who was to the left of him. But Sosuke quickly swung his Road Saber to his left and successfully hit The Switcher.

"Yosha!" said Sosuke.

"Mantan Gun Soul Set!" said the other Go-Ongers.

"Mantan Gun, Go-On!" said the Go-Ongers.

The Switcher was flung across the park and exploded.

"Yada, checkered flag!" said Saki, taking off her helmet. The other Go-Ongers followed suit.

Just then, another explosion occurred. The Go-Ongers looked up to see a mega-sized version of The Switcher.

"Saki, Renn." Said Sosuke.

Renn and Saki nodded.

"BOMPER, send out the engines." Said Renn into his Go-On Phone.

"Engine Fusion! Engine-O Tune Up! Go-On!" said Saki, Renn and Sosuke.

"Go-On Sword!" said Renn.

A sword emerged from Engine-O's left leg he pick it up and slashed The Switcher with the Go-On Sword.

"Let's do the finisher!" said Sosuke.

"Ok!" said Saki.

"Go-On Grand Prix!" said the three in unison.

The Engine-O rammed into The Switcher and the latter exploded. The Go-Ongers cheered. The Go-Ongers went back to the bus.

* * *

><p>Back at the bus…<p>

"Saki, can I talk to you?" asked Sosuke.

Saki nodded and the two went outside. The other Go-Ongers stayed at the door to eavesdrop.

* * *

><p>With Sosuke and Saki…<p>

"Saki, I'm sorry for attacking you." Said Sosuke.

"That's alright. It was The Switcher's fault." Smiled Saki.

"And Saki, I love you." Said Sosuke.

Saki's eyes widened and she said "Me too, I love you too Sosuke."

Sosuke stared at Saki in surprise; he didn't think that Saki would return his feelings. The two closed their eyes and kissed.

When they broke apart Sosuke asked, "Does this mean that we're together now?"

"I suppose so." Replied Saki as Sosuke put an arm around her waist.

* * *

><p>With the other Go-Ongers…<p>

The other Go-Ongers smiled except, Miu who had tears in her eyes; she had liked Sosuke as well. But since, Sosuke and Saki loved each other, she decided to let him go. There was a saying that "if you love someone, let him or her go". The other Go-Ongers were aware of Miu's feelings towards Sosuke, they comforted her. But Miu said that she was fine and went to her room. Renn followed her.

Miu sat in her room crying, when someone knocked on her door. She told for the person to come in. The door opened to reveal Renn. Renn sat beside her and Miu rested her head on Renn's shoulder.

"Miu I know that you're sad, but Saki and Sosuke wouldn't to see you like this." Said Renn.

"I know that, but I feel somewhat sad." Said Miu.

Both Saki and Sosuke had spoken to her about their feelings about the other earlier. Each one looking for guidance. She knew that they would get together sooner or later, but she wished that they wouldn't. She'd had a crush on Sosuke for sometime, one that kept developing. She wanted Sosuke all to herself; she knew that she was being selfish. But love makes people do these kinds of things.

"I knew that they liked each other. But I wish that they wouldn't get together. I wanted Sosuke all to myself." Cried Miu.

Renn pulled her into a hug and said, "I know you liked him, but I'm sure he still loves you like a sister."

"Are you sure?" asked Miu, who felt much better.

"I'm sure. And Miu." Said Renn.

Miu turned to look at him.

"Miu, I like you." Said Renn.

Once again tears began to fill Miu's eyes. "Thanks for telling me Renn. But I need time to get over this heartbreak. Maybe in the future, I'll like more than a friend. But now, I'm content with where we are now." Said Miu.

"Thanks Miu, I'll be waiting." Said Renn.

Miu smiled and the two got up and left the room to join the others. They smiled when the saw Renn and Miu. Both of them gave Sosuke and Saki their blessings. Both Sosuke and Saki smiled. After a while Renn went to prepare lunch and Miu went to help him. The others stared in surprise, except Saki and Sosuke.

"I guess Renn finally told her huh." Said Sosuke.

"It sure looks like it." Replied Saki.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Rika.

"Well, Renn has a crush on Miu. But I guess he finally told her." Said Saki.

The others began to smile. "I'll bet that they'll get together sooner or later." Said Gunpei.

" I guess Miu followed him to get to know him better." Said Hiroto.

"Perhaps, Miu never realised that she really cares for Renn. But this is a good time to know him better." Said Rika.

The others laughed and started talking about Sosuke, Saki, Renn and Miu's relationships. Everyone was having a good time.

* * *

><p><strong>How's my first Super Sentai fic. I find that it's not exactly my best work but, it's my first time writing for Super Sentai. I might or might not make a sequel. If you want a sequel, please tell me through a review. Please review!<strong>


End file.
